


Resistance

by MayLovelies



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Implied Galen/Orson, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: After years of friction it is Galen who seeks out Krennic this time around, and despite the obstacles placed before him, he makes a desperate attempt to rekindle their relationship no matter how impossible it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read Catalyst yet. I just ordered it today so it should be getting here Monday (WELL today it's like 12:00am)…so if the characters are slightly OOC…please forgive! But if you like it, then please tell me!

There was no use hiding the fear that Krennic would not show up that day. For even if he had agreed (after Galen had to resort to begging), there was still a hint of hindrance in his voice when he responded.

So from the moment they ended their transmission, to the very day they were to finally meet one another, Galen had expected Krennic to pull out. Or to at least, come up with some excuse pertaining to work hidden behind the reality that he simply wished not to meet Galen after all this time.

There was no secret, that given the nature of things, their friendship was on thin ice.

So when Galen spotted his friend walking over the threshold into the small restaurant, after months of believing this day would never happen, he could barely catch his breath. 

It didn’t take long for Krennic’s cold eyes to meet Galen’s gaze, and almost as if he was forced to approach the table, the director made strides to where Galen sat, resting in the seat across. He wore the same stoic expression as he did many years ago, not daring to smile.

For a while, nothing but silence passed between the two former comrades and Galen feared that he’d made a mistake inviting Krennic here. There was no smile, or no greeting. The waiter had come along and the two ordered as if the other were not there.

However Galen took a breath ,giving himself at least a small amount of courage.

If he would let Krennic’s sour attitude intimidate him into aborting his plan of nearly a year, then he’d never forgive himself. He had come to terms with the fact that Krennic was upset as he did not fancy being there anymore than the other lost people in the booths next to them did. Yet despite Krennic’s demeanor, Galen had no intention of withdrawing his plans.

“Thank you for coming.” Galen greeted, as he knew that Krennic certainly would not be the first to speak. “I am glad you made it.”

“I had my difficulties clearing my schedule.” Krennic quickly snapped. “But as you see I have arrived here, on time as you requested.”

“I will not lie and say, I expected you to show up.” Galen retorted with humor, trying to lighten the already tense mood. Yet it worked to no avail as Krennic’s eyes began to narrow in annoyance. If it were not for the waiter hovering over the duo, Galen feared that his friend would have lashed out by now.

However, when their waiter left, Krennic was no less calm. In fact he seemed even more irritated than before.

“Why have you asked me to come here, Erso?” His sharp tone sent chills down Galen’s spine while his harsh glare demanded an answer.  “I know you haven’t called me to some desolate planet just to have lunch with me. If there is something you want from me, spit it out. Do not keep me waiting.”

Krennic was already on edge, wading scarcely between anger and rage. The line threatened to break at any moment, and Galen knew that he could no longer conceal his true intention of inviting his friend—well at this moment—ex friend to such a place, at such a time and alone at that. He was already treading on thin waters, infuriating Krennic with every second that passed; there was no use in keeping quiet any longer.

Galen took a deep breath, and for the first time in many months, forced himself out of the ever so small bubble of comfort he’d erected years ago. Though, it wasn’t as difficult as he thought, for he was doing this for a friend.

“Orson, you’re right. I haven’t called you here with the intention of eating with you; I don’t even like this planet; my job at the moment requires me to be here.” Galen continued to pace his breathing, as he knew his next few words would be very important and if not planned correctly, could go terribly wrong.

“I’ve invited you here today in hopes of rekindling what little friendship we have left, however that is not all.” Mustering every ounce of authority he had, Galen pressed on. “I want you to leave the Empire, and live with Lyra, Jyn and I. After a month, I will return home and it would make me more than glad, if you returned with me.”

A cold silence seemed to fill the spaces between the two men, and not even the voices of the other customers could penetrate it. Galen then took this chance to look into Krennic’s eyes and was not surprised to see such an impassive stare, yet he felt the hot anger boiling off of him like a volcano.

However, Galen did not regret what he had said and wished for Krennic to know that. So he spoke again. “I want you to come with me Orson. Leave the Empire behind, like I did.”

When Orson took a second to sip his water, Galen prepared himself for the wrath that would follow. For he knew that line between fury and anger had raptured by now.

“Like _you_ did?” Krennic echoed, half laughing. “You and I are two very different people, and for the past few years you have spent time making sure I understood that! What has changed now, I not know.”

“I’ve realized—”

“You must be mad, Erso! I expected your intentions to be foolish but this—how dare you waste my time with your frivolous illusions! I have stopped mourning your lost potential, but I will be dead before you make me lose mine!” His tone escalated quickly, gaining the curious stares of bystanders. Galen knew a scene was in the making, but Krennic would not care, for he craved attention.

Yet, while this was to be expected Galen refused to submit to Krennic’s foul mood, so he pressed on. “Am I mad?” He responded, his voice quiet yet stern. “Am I mad for wanting what is best for you, just like you wanted what was best for me those years ago? Don’t act like there wasn’t once a time you followed me to the ends of worlds demanding outrageous requests.”

Krennic’s eyes narrowed. “So that is your reasoning? Your excuse? You chase after me because I did it to you in the past? Do you find it fitting to put me in the same distressing positions as I did you some time ago?”

“Do you think I am incapable of caring for your wellbeing without spite Orson?” Galen tried his best to keep his voice at bay, yet Krennic’s unreasonable attitude made it difficult. “I am not, in the least trying to get even with you if that is what you believe.”

Krennic, clearly finding this more humorous that not let out a chuckle. “I admire your concern, but I believe that Lyra has filled your mind with foolishness yet again.”

Galen, not appreciating how quickly Krennic not only trivialized his intentions but placed the blame on Lyra, could not quite contain his anger.

“Do you think that the Empire will help you reach your full potential? And if they do, do you think they will harvest it? Do you not think the Empire will see you as nothing short of a pawn Orson? You are intelligent, so use your brain! I can’t stand to see my friend fall into the same trap so many have fallen into already!” Already determined and fueled with anger, he did not back down despite the fact that Krennic’s eyes had dangerously darkened. “How could you sit across the table and call me a fool when the foolish one is you?”

There was a frigid silence that screamed louder than ever until finally, Krennic responded.

“Is that so?” Orson’s rather tranquil reply worried Galen. He had speculated all possible outcomes, but this one had frightened him. “Listen to me Erso; you and I are not the same. Your clouded illusions of peace will not peel me from my goals and aspirations. And if your main intention was to bring me here to make mockery of me then I should be on my way.”

Much to Galen’s fear, Orson stood with such a force his chair fell backward. The loud crash caused the already nosey customers to direct their gaze toward the irritated duo.

“Krennic please—just listen! There is an energy plant you and I can—”

“I haven’t time for your games Erso!” He bellowed.  “You asked of me a ridiculous task and I gave you my answer! You have wasted my time and my effort! Go run home to your precious family, waste your talents but do not drag me down your burrow.”

As he turned his heel, Galen sat there feeling like more of a failure than ever.

Though he expected resistance, the last thing he expected was Krennic walking out on him. If the whispers of the customers didn’t make him more tense, than Krennic stomping out of the restaurant door certainly did. And for mere seconds, all Galen could do was watch him. He had already used so much authority and determination, only too make the situation worse with every word that slipped from his mouth. Perhaps if he’d taken Krennic’s personality into thought, _really_ taken that into thought, things would have been different.

Yes, he and Krennic were different and years of tension had faltered their friendship, but Galen couldn’t bear to see his friend falling into this never ending spiral. As much pain as they’d both put the other through, Galen couldn’t stand to lose him. So again, finding strength he believed he lacked, he raced out of the restaurant. Luckily for him, he had caught Krennic just as he approached his ship.

He reached his friend, grabbing his wrist so to secure him. Krennic quickly turned ready to strike but withdrew when he realized it was Galen.

“Are you hard of hearing? Leave me alone!”

“No.” Galen snapped back. “I’ll say it once again, that you chased me beyond worlds and asked of me outrageous things.”

“And all the time you refused!” By now, Krennic had regained hold of his hand. Why he had not reached for his blaster, Galen knew not.

“Galen open your eyes! Do you expect me to walk away from all of this…do you expect me to stroll into your home with Lyra breathing down my back! Why after all this time, all the friction between us would I return with you?”

“Because,” And Galen, coming to terms with how foolish he would sound, spoke. “I am asking you, and in the end, you have always been there for me. You have always done what I have asked you to do, even if I didn’t do the same for you. It is a selfish request, and perhaps someone as kind as me can be selfish, but I do not take back my request. You are my friend Orson, and our feud has hurt not just you but me as well. Family or not, nothing can fill the void you’ve left…only you can. So I am asking as more than a friend, on more time…will you defect from the Empire, and come live with my family, come live with me?”

Krennic’s expression certainly changed and for some moments, he opened his mouth, not saying words. Yet when he finally did, his voice was uncertain as if Galen had pulled a chord that rendered him helpless. “Even if I wanted to Galen, I could not. They will come for me.”

“But you will come with me.” Galen responded, feeling he was winning his friend over. “When we were students it was you who protected me, now let me protect you. And if truly you care for me as much as I do you, you will not make me ask again.”

There were times when Krennic was vocal about his decisions, and times where he only needed to give Galen a look and he knew his response. His eyes softened and his shoulders sagged and as much as it hurt him, Galen knew his words of manipulation had worked on Krennic.    

For when Orson looked into his eyes, he knew he had his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
